Embodiments of the invention relate to a molding compound including a carbon nano-tube dispersion. In particular, the present description refers to the manufacture of a molding compound for molded packages.
Epoxy resin molding compounds are widely used in microelectronic molded packages due to their inexpensive cost. For example, a lead frame with die bonding and wire bonding can be positioned in a mold cavity corresponding to a desired shape of a package to be produced, and an epoxy molding compound is charged into the mold cavity and a molding is then carried out. After molding, the molded package can be trimmed and further shaped for the outer leads.
The mold cap is then commonly laser marked with an alpha-numeric code for identification purposes. During laser marking an intense beam of light is scanned over the mold cap surface to write out the desired markings, or is projected onto the mold cap surface through a shadow mask containing an image of the desired markings. The intense beam of light burns, melts, ablates, or otherwise alters the surface of the mold cap to leave a visible imprint. The result is generally a color or texture change, or both.